hulkfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade
Jade is a member of the team called Fashion Warriors, which made their only appearance to date in the episode "Fashion Warriors" of the 1996 animated series The Incredible Hulk. History Jade was part of the fashion show to end all fashion shows at the exclusive ocean front Château de Shae Hotel to benefit the Children's Charity Group. All models in this show, dubbed 'Women of Power', were famous for hitting their stride in challenging careers. In Jade's case, being a renowned martial arts champion. To reflect her background, Jade appeared in the show wearing a glamorized gi, which she removed, revealing black and yellow sportswear. The belt attached to the gi transformed into a saber staff at the flick of Jade's wrist. Later in the show, she modelled a futuristic green and black swimsuit. When the show came to an abrupt halt thanks to the unexpected arrival of the Gamma Warriors in the building, Jade and fellow models Ristie and Mariah were backstage and didn't get knocked out by the Gamma Warrior's sleeping gas. They were soon joined by the two last members of the fashion show, She-Hulk and Gamma energy scientist Betty Ross. Jade found a way into a laundry chute, which all five of them used to escape into before they could be spotted by Gargoyle and Ogress, who were after them. Learning that the Hulk had been knocked out and captured, She-Hulk vowed to rescue him, and Jade was the first of the models to offer her help and describe herself as a 'Fashion Warrior'. Mariah and Ristie soon chimed in and together with Betty Ross, they dubbed themselves the Fashion Warriors and came up with a battle cry on the spot: "Rage on, Fashion Warriors!" Still wearing her futuristic swimsuit, but without her saber staff, Jade took on the role of group leader role and decided that the women should split up into two groups. Kicking the lid off a ventilation shaft, she told She-Hulk and Betty Ross to make for the penthouse suite while herself and the others went to the utility room. On their way, Jade disarmed one of The Leader's Drones with one kick, which Ristie immediately proceeded to tinker with. Once they reached their objective, Jade offered to draw the fire of another drone, giving Mariah the chance to enter the electrical room and cutting the emergency power. This caused the remaining Drones to lose power fast and enable the Hulk to awaken and escape from his containment unit. The Fashion Warriors chased the Leader and his Gamma Warriors up to the roof of the Château de Shae, where Jade and She-Hulk teamed up to drop-kick a couple of Gamma Warriors. However, they had to watch the Leader escape in order to save the hostage below from a bomb the Leader left behind. Afterwards, the press were eager to interview Jade and her fellow Fashion Warriors, causing She-Hulk to jokingly promise a tell-all book 'Fashion Warriors kick Monster Butt'. Category:Characters